


With a Fast Balm

by dancinbutterfly



Series: The Ecstasy [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Gonch, Alpha Nealer, Alpha Sid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward First Times, Beta Ksenia, Buddy heat mating, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Flower, Omega Geno, Self-Fisting, Sex Toys, Sid/Geno bro sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno gets through six months without suppressants. Luckily, he has friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Fast Balm

**Author's Note:**

> I got super inspired last night. What can I say?

Geno’s first heat hits during training camp and it’s manageable. He can even play through it even though two thirds of the team and half the rookies keep looking at him and smelling him like they want to lick him off the ice and eat him whole. Geno even likes the eyes on him, or he would if they weren’t teammates.

Doesn’t stop him from fantasizing over them as soon as practice ends for the day. He maybe locks himself in the suite he’s **supposed** to be sharing with Fleury, the only other omega on the first line, and fucks himself on a knotting dildo for three nights in a row to the idea of being sandwiched between James Neal and Paul Martin or face down under Max Tablot or maybe on his back with his knees over Sid’s shoulders. He doesn’t get to try any of it because team dynamics are important.

Also Geno is a little afraid Gonch will actually bash heads.

What he doesn’t do is fist himself and cry for missing Dima. Nope. Not even once.

Okay. 

Once. 

Its late and Fleury is asleep peacefully in the bed beside him and he can hear the squish-slick sound of his rim moving around his wrist in the dark. He listens to his goalie breathe and remembers their first night together, arguing about the St. Petersburg goalie and he cries a little. He comes wishing his fingers were Dima’s knot and hating himself for even thinking it. 

Fleury, bless him, doesnt say anything the next morning. He could rag Geno over the smell that fills the room in a perfectly legitimate chirp but he holds back. Geno loves him for it. 

“Thanks Fleury.”

“Call me Flower, ouis?”

He never calls him anything else again. 

His second and third heats are bad enough that he can’t go to practice. The one after that he can’t leave the guest room of the Gonchar house and has to scratch a game. He’s so bad off he ends up facing down Ksenia holding a ball gag outside his door. He flushes bright red but she doesn't blink.

Ksenia doesn't even blink, just twirls the leather around on her finger, the red rubber ball glinting in the hall light. “Natalie’s only three,” she says, taking in his sweaty face and fucked out hair. “She doesn’t need to know anything about heat until she’s older.”

Still, he doubts she went out and bought a gag just for him. “Who uses this?”

Ksenia smiles. “Would it help if I said it was Sergei?”

Geno drops his head head against the door. He misses topping so yes, actually, the idea of this delicate beta woman topping the shit out of big bad Alpha hockey player Gonch is seriously hot. Of course that leads to thoughts of topping Dima which has him shoving the gag in his mouth and biting down on the rubber, hard, before the door is all the way closed. He doesn’t make it to the bed before he comes that time. Or the second time. And possibly the third time he’s in the en suite shower so the bed is moot anyway.

The point is, things are escalating. By the weekend before his last unsuppressed heat, his knotted dildo and inflating vibrator are not cutting it. He’s getting desperate. He needs to get fucked.

“I need get fucked,” he groans to Sid who just stares at him across the breakfast table at a hotel Geno couldn’t name if he tried. They’re in Calgary. He knows that much.

Across the table Sid’s mouth is hanging open. A piece of waffle falls out and onto the white table cloth. Gross. 

Geno wrinkles his nose. “Sid, I say wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Sid says. “Depends on if you were serious about wanting to, um, you know,” he waves a hand.

“Get fucked.”

“Yeah. You know what that means in English right?”

“Is sex.”

“Um, its a really specific type of sex.”

“Knot in me,” Geno says, slowly, in case he’s got his language wrong. “Is fucked in English yes?”

“Yeah. I just am not used to people just…saying it. To me. Like that.” Sid looks so awkward. It’s adorable. Then again, he’s not the most experienced alpha on the team so maybe he isn’t used to sex, maybe he’s never even had it. That’s kind of cute too.

“You friend. Friends talk.”

Sid cautiously nods. “They do.”

“So talk about fuck.” Geno says because really, Sid is his best friend here. On the ice they’re basically one person. He doesn’t have Denis or his parents or Dima and Gonch is more like a dad even though he’s not that much older. “Heat in next,” he holds up three fingers, “days. Need get fucked.” He tilts his head and studies Sid. “Know alpha can help?” 

“I- you- no!” Sid flounders.

“Okay. I’m ask Nealer.”

“Wait.” Sid’s hand lands on his wrist. His hand has hockey callouses which is so different from Dima’s smooth palms. “Are you serious?”

“Da. Not do alone.” Again, he thinks. He can’t. He needs a good alpha to fuck him through this. Maybe a woman so he isn’t tempted to think about Dima. Something. He isn’t sure but he doesn’t want to come on one more silicone knot if he doesn’t have to.

“No…but I could,” Sid is turning bright pink and Geno puts his hand on his chin to watch. It’s spreading out to his ears and down his neck. It’s like watching a flower bloom, a really dorky flower. “I could, uh, help you. You know, out.”

“Help.”

“Not during the games. I’d have to go play because, you know, the team, but during the day I could talk to Dan and Ray and maybe-” His broad hands fly through the air again. “I’m an alpha Geno and I’m not some…stranger.”

“Hockey first,” Geno muses.

“Yeah,” Sid mumbles. “Still. If you want.”

“You fuck ever?” Oh, man, he goes from bright pink to screaming read. Geno can guess. Then Sid shakes his head and he doesnt have to. “So I teach?”

“If you want to,” Sid offers. “I’m a fast learner.”

Well. That’s interesting. And here Geno thought Calgary was going to be boring.

~*~*~

Sidney Crosby is a weird little alpha. Well, little. Geno is six-two and two-hundred pounds of pure muscle. Almost everyone is little. Sid is just as strong and just as broad but he’s not short like Dima, just a few inches different. He’s soft around the edges, his face hasn’t matured, there’s no gray hair or lines around his eyes. He is definitely not Dima.

What he is, though, is thorough. He even has a how-to book. Seriously. It’s called “How To Knot” and has a pink cover and diagrams. Geno cant read most of it but the pictures are fantastic. Geno laughs so hard he rolls out of bed. It actually breaks through the heat need he’s giggling so hard.

“Come on, Geno.”

“Can’t. Too good.” He laughs. “Come here. Try number three.” Sid literally throws the book at him. Geno wipes the tears off his face he’s laughing so hard.

“Look I told you I’ve never done this before. I thought you’d want to know what I was working with.” 

Geno climbs back on the bed and grabs Sid’s thigh. He jumps almost a foot. It’s great. This whole thing is great. “Is what I work with.”

Sid looks panicked which is not good. This is supposed to be fun. He slides his hand up and cups Sid’s groin, massaging a little until he feels him start to harden. The panic look fades to a regular blush which is more likely. He turns his face up and grins. “Kiss?”

“I- you want to?”

“Place to start.” It’s not where he and Dima started so it has to be good. Has to be. Sid tastes like soda and pizza and sweat. He’s warm and strong and pliant. His hand shakes a little when he reaches up to cup Geno’s neck. It’s so sweet his teeth hurt. It’s so innocent that he aches for his alpha. Only he doesn’t have an alpha. He has his friend Sid and his gentle kiss and trembling touch.

He gets more confident the longer they kiss and thank heavens for that because Geno is soaking through his boxers from his heat. He wants. He wants. He needs. He wants to be filled. He thinks he says that but its in Russian so Sid doesn’t understand it. He just kisses Geno’s neck instead of his mouth so he can talk.

“That’s so hot oh my god,” Sid breathes, scraping his teeth over the sinew on his neck and trailing down towards his shoulder, pulling at his shirt. It rips and damn, that is hot too. So is the way Sid dips his head to drag his canines over Geno’s chest. That works for him in a big way.

He lets gravity take him backwards and brings Sid with him for the fall. Horizontal everything is easier although Sid is going to need to bottom the first time around. Geno needs his knot too badly to fuck around with all the virgin niceties of missionary. He’s just too needy. Sid seems to be fine with Geno rolling them so he’s on top, is fine with Geno pulling off their clothes, is fine with Geno fishing out an alpha condom and covering his now-hard cock with it. He’s fine right up until Geno sinks down about halfway and then the panicked expression comes back. 

Geno is grateful for all the sprints his done because he can actually hold himself here, half crouched, hell half fucked, while he checks in on his friend. “You okay?”

“It’s too much. And what if the condom breaks? What if you get pregnant?”

“Won’t happen.”

“But-”

“Won’t,” he kisses Sid’s right cheekbone, “Happen,” then his left. “Safe. Condoms good. You good?”

Sid looks less panicked but still a little nervous and Geno gets that. He can’t imagine doing this for the first time without the drive of heat. He would’ve been nothing but nerves if he hadn’t been so blinded by desire. He smiles down at Sid who smiles up at him and nods. 

Thank God and the saints for that too because he’s strong and practiced but his knees can only take so much at once. He sinks down all the way to the root and oh, yes, that's good. Sid has a long, thick cock and the base is just starting to plump up. It gives Geno a little thrill to think that he’s going to be the first one to take that knot. He’s fucking ready. He’s dripping for it.

When he finally locks, he comes so hard that he has to shove his hand in his mouth to stifle a shout. Sid is staring at him with huge brown eyes that blow wide as the contractions of Geno’s orgasm milk him to climax. It’s not as good feeling an alpha condom fill up inside him as it is to get pumped full of hot come but fuck if its not still great.

Afterward Geno sprawls out on top of Sid, who can take his weight without complaint. They talk about their stats and the teams weak points, with Geno pausing to orgasm around Sid’s knot every five minutes or so until a half hour’s gone by and Sid’s knot has gone down. Sid mostly stares at him like he’s a minor miracle.

Geno throws the condom away because this is his heat and he’s never had a heat partner before but he doesn’t want Sid getting any ideas about, like, nurturing or anything. Sid doesn’t seem bothered by the lack of intimacy. If anything he just seems a little grossed out by all the semen he has to wipe off his own stomach from where Geno came all over him. 

Despite that, Geno can see that he’s getting hard again, probably from the smell of Geno’s heat-slick filling the air. The smell used to be like Spanish fly for Dima. Chances are it’s revving Sid’s engine too.

“We go again?” He asks. “You pick way.”

“Okay but I have to go after this one. The game…”

Right. “Hockey first.”

“Exactly,” Sid says with a wide smile. “I love that you get it. No one else seems to get it.”

Except that Geno doesn’t get it because he’s not going to the game. He’s putting his heat and his healing first. He wants to be in bed with an alpha who would stay, who would be with him through all of this. What he has, instead, is a good friend with a great body who is rolling Geno onto his back but who just doesn’t get it. 

Maybe it’s because this is his first time, maybe it’s because he’s new. Geno doesn’t know. What he knows for sure is that when Sid leaves Geno’s bed, he’s still horny and still lonely. 

Without Sid there, Geno ends the night fucking himself into pure physical exhaustion with his favorite toy and thinking of Dima’s lips on the shell of his ear, teeth on the lobe. He shouldn’t even be able to do that in sheets that smell so completely like another alpha but fucking fuck him, Dima’s memories are stronger than Sid’s smell. Besides his Dima fantasies always make him come faster than anything else and heat is all about expediency when he’s alone.

The next morning Ksenia opens the door and lets in Sid, who has brought orange juice and egg sandwiches and his thick, gorgeous knot that Geno wants more than he wants any food. He doesn’t know if this is progress or running around in circles but he’s not alone. He has people here, has Flower and Nealer and Gonch, has Sid and that’s something.


End file.
